Tell Me Pretty Lies
by Natureboy3
Summary: Hollyleaf goes on a late night walk, her mind clouded with memories of certain events. Thankfully, someone comes to help her. HollyleafxBreezepelt One-shot.


**A.N.: Hey everyone! This is a request from Nightshimmer. Read and review but no flames.**

Hollyleaf padded through the quiet forest, the pads of her feet crunching leaves with every step. The moon shone overhead with intensity. As the black she-cat continued her late-night walk, her mind reflected on the previous moon's events. Their parentage had finally been revealed.

It was not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, as she had expected this. Her real parents were Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan and Crowfeather, warrior of WindClan. It had not been a real surprise to her or her brothers.

Hollyleaf noticed the way Leafpool looked at her and her brothers. She noticed the worry that came across Leafpool's face whenever any of them were hurt. It was the look of a mother. Staring down at her reflection in a clear pool of water, the she-cat thought about the clans reaction.

It turned out that Breezepelt was not Crowfeather's son. His real father was some cat from RiverClan, though Hollyleaf couldn't remember who. Crowfeather and Nightcloud had agreed to pretend to be mates in order to cover up their secrets.

Crowfeather and Nightcloud hadn't been banished from WindClan, though Hollyleaf noticed the hostile glances the forbidden lovers had got at gatherings. Brambleclaw had pretty much erased Squirrelflight from his memory. He never forgave her for keeping Leafpool's secret, saying that the medicine cat's kits were her own.

Squirrelflight spent her time nowadays staring off into space while lying in the warrior's den, her eyes dull and sad. Firestar had been extremely disappointed in Leafpool, having her step down form her position as a medicine cat and appointing Jayfeather as ThunderClan's medicine cat. 

_Good luck. _Hollyleaf thought.

Hazeltail was heavy with the tom's kits. Both she and Lionblaze knew this. Jayfeather wouldn't keep his position for long, which suited him just fine. He had told his siblings that as soon as Hazeltail and her kits were strong enough to travel, he would announce that the kits were his and that they would be leaving the clans and settle down for a quiet life somewhere else.

Hollyleaf would miss him, but she still supported her brother and wished him the best of luck. She didn't really care for her mother Leafpool. She hated her for hiding the truth. Her heart ached as she recalled as she recalled a memory from several days previous.

Heathertail and Lionblaze were gone, for Heathertail was heavy with Lionblaze's kits. They had both been exiled, and Hollyleaf hadn't heard of them since. Coming to the stream border with WindClan, she continued on through their territory.

Hollyleaf could have cared less about the warrior code. StarClan let all these lies consume the clans, so there was no point in caring. Coming to a halt on top of a cliff, she gazed down into the lake.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone approaching until he was sitting next to her.

"Good evening, Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf jumped and her green eyes flicked over at the newcomer. She relaxed when she saw it was only Breezepelt. The tom settled down beside her, not questioning what she was doing this far in WindClan territory. The pair of black cats sat watching as the moon rose slowly into the sky.

"I can't take it anymore!" Hollyleaf blurted out suddenly. Breezepelt gave her a questioning look. Hollyleaf took a shuddering breath and continued.

"What's the point in continuing? Nobody will trust me now that they know I'm half-clan, my brother Jayfeather will be leaving soon, and if I stay I'll probably get caught in a web of more lies!"

She took a step forward until she was teetering on the edge of the cliff, the lake so far below her. Breezepelt's fur fluffed out in alarm.

"I-I'm going to do it. I'm going to jump. Nobody cares for me. StarClan, please let me end it here..." She took one paw and placed it out into space, leaning forward.

Breezepelt grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her back. Pressing her against the ground, his body quivered with fear at what had almost happened. Hollyleaf struggled vainly against his grip.

"Let me go! Let me go! Why won't you let me end it? Do you care for me Breezepelt?" she questioned.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Hollyleaf's voice was cold.

"No." Breezepelt's voice was neutral.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No."

"Choose; me or your life."

"My life."

Hollyleaf went limp, her eyes dull with defeat.

"That's what I thought." But Breezepelt wasn't finished.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left."

"The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I choose my life is because you ARE my life. Hollyleaf, I love you."

Hollyleaf became very quiet, then let out a sob of joy. Breezepelt let her up and wound his tail with the she-cat's. Hollyleaf pressed her face into the tom's chest, breathing in his scent and rubbing against his lean, muscular body.

She suddenly stopped as a wave of warmth washed over her body, causing her to tremble. She looked up and saw Breezepelt licking her gently, quivering at her heat-scent.

"Breezepelt, I love you. I don't care about the warrior code anymore. All I care about is you. You saved my life. Will you be my mate, so we can run away together, and be with each other always?" Breezepelt nuzzled her affectionately.

"Always." Hollyleaf then turned her body away from Breezepelt and went into a hunting crouch. Lifting her tail slowly, she purred loudly as the tom rubbed his face on her haunches. Hollyleaf mewed with excitement as Breezepelt mounted her, his body warm like the sun.

Licking Hollyleaf once more between the ears and taking her scruff gently in his teeth, he entered her. At first, all she could think about was the pain. It racked her body, feeling like she was being torn in half. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain was suddenly gone.

All she felt was pleasure spreading through her like a lightning storm. She gasped as Breezepelt squeezed her hips between his, thrumming them back and forth. Moaning with ecstacy, Hollyleaf copied his movements.

They moved faster and faster, moving in a fast rhythm. The stars were spinning above Hollyleaf. With one final thrust, it was all over. Climbing off the she-cat he loved so much, Breezepelt met her green eyes with his amber ones.

"Stop...you're making my knees weak." Hollyleaf said quietly. The truth was, she didn't want him to stop. She wanted to stay like this forever.

"Are you ready?" Breezepelt asked. Her eyes shining and her heart fluttering like a trapped bird in her chest, Hollyleaf nodded. Pressing to her lover's side, they padded away in unison. Their old lives were gone, but their new one together stretched out far before them.

**A.N.: Please review! No flames! I tried to add a bit more detail, but I was cautious. Tell me what you think. I had a lot of fun writing this. Special thanks to Nightshimmer who encouraged me to write this. **


End file.
